Worth
} }} "Worth" là tập thứ mười lăm trong Phần 8 của series phim truyền hình The Walking Dead. Tập phim được phát sóng trên kênh AMC của Mỹ vào ngày 8/4/2018. Nội dung tập Rick bắt đầu mở lá thư Carl để lại cho mình ra đọc. Trong thư, Carl nhắc lại những kỷ niệm hạnh phúc nhất trong cuộc đời của mình, đặc biệt là một khoảnh khắc đặc biệt với bố. Cậu khuyên Rick nên tìm cách kết thúc cuộc chiến, chung sống trong hòa bình với The Saviors để tránh làm nhiều người vô tội nữa phải bỏ mạng, và hướng tới một tương lai với lý tưởng lớn lao hơn. Michonne đang nằm trên giường và trầm tư suy nghĩ. Cô lấy ra bức thư mà Carl gửi đến Negan. Sau khi trốn thoát được khỏi Hilltop, Gregory tới The Sanctuary để xin Simon cho cơ hội thứ hai. Ông ta nói rằng mình vẫn có tác dụng đối với The Saviors và có thể là quân sư tư vấn việc kiểm soát các cộng đồng cho hắn. Dù bày tỏ sự thất vọng sau khá nhiều lần Gregory chẳng giúp ích được gì cho mình, Simon đành chấp nhận cho ông ta chỗ dung thân. Trong lúc đi thám thính bên ngoài Oceanside, Cyndie cùng một vài người khác phát hiện ra Aaron vẫn đang cố bám trụ lại tại đây để thuyết phục họ tham gia cuộc chiến. Nhìn thấy anh ấy trong tình trạng khá khổ sở, Cyndie vẫn phớt lờ và đi qua. Tại nhà máy sản xuất đạn, Eugene đang thúc giục đội ngũ của mình đẩy nhanh tiến độ để đáp ứng nhu cầu sử dụng đạn từ Simon. Phát hiện ra lỗi trong những viên đạn do Gabriel làm ra và được cha xứ thừa nhận do mình cố tình làm vậy, anh ấy quyết định cấm không cho ông tham gia vào việc sản xuất đạn nữa. Khi Eugene chỉ vừa bước ra ngoài nhà máy để đi tìm địa điểm thử đạn, anh hoảng hồn khi thấy hai lính gác bên ngoài bị giết ngay tức khắc bởi Daryl và Rosita. Ngay sau đó, hai người họ bắt Eugene theo làm con tin. Đang đứng hút thuốc trước sân của The Sanctuary, Dwight bất ngờ khi nghe thấy tiếng huýt sáo của Negan. Thấy thủ lĩnh còn sống và bày tỏ sự thất vọng vì đã không được các đàn em đi tìm sau khi bị Rick truy đuổi, Dwight biện minh rằng anh đã quá nghe theo lời của Simon - người tin rằng Negan đã chết. Dwight khẳng định rằng mình vẫn hoàn toàn trung thành với Negan. Lát sau, Negan cho gọi những thành viên cấp cao của The Saviors đến gặp mình, trong đó có Simon. Ngỡ ngàng khi thấy thủ lĩnh còn sống, Simon bèn xin Negan tha thứ vì đã bỏ rơi và làm trái ý hắn trong kế hoạch tấn công Hilltop. Negan liền nhắc lại cho Simon nhớ về khoảng thời gian đầu khi bên trong The Sanctuary chưa có một hệ thống nguyên tắc thực sự và Simon đã ra tay tàn sát hết những cư dân nam ở một cộng đồng khác theo ý mình. Sự việc đó đã khiến Negan lo ngại rằng Simon không phải là một người đáng tin tưởng để làm việc cùng, và chuyện vừa qua cho thấy rằng hắn đã đúng. Sau khi ra lệnh cho Simon quỳ xuống, Negan quyết định cho hắn một cơ hội thứ hai. Simon bèn hứa sẽ không để thủ lĩnh thất vọng lần nào nữa. Sau đó, Negan vạch ra kế hoạch tỏa ra nhiều nhóm nhỏ, bao vây Hilltop và bắn chết bất kỳ ai định rời khỏi, cho đến khi cộng đồng họ cạn kiệt nhu yếu phẩm và buộc phải đầu hàng. Cho những thành viên cấp cao khác rời khỏi trước, Negan giữ Dwight lại sau cùng và dành một lời khen đầy ẩn ý về việc anh ấy luôn làm những gì khôn ngoan để sinh tồn. Trên đường bị Daryl và Rosita áp giải, Eugene cố biện minh cho việc mình buộc phải theo phe Negan chỉ là để sinh tồn, nhưng Rosita quy trách nhiệm cho anh là người đã gây nên tất cả cái chết bên liên quân sau khi giúp The Saviors thoát ra được khỏi căn cứ bị xác sống bao vây. Eugene cãi lại và cho rằng chính Rick mới là người khơi mào cuộc chiến. Rosita tiếp tục nói rằng cô sẽ nhốt anh lại, và lý do duy nhất cô giữ cho Eugene sống là để ép anh dùng kiến thức của mình phục vụ cho liên quân. Khi bị Rosita gắn cho mác là kẻ yếu đuối, hèn hạ và phản bạn, Eugene nhăn mặt đầy khó chịu. Trong phòng của mình, Dwight đánh dấu lên bản đồ những địa điểm mà The Saviors sẽ cho người tới để mai phục liên quân. Anh chú thích cụ thể để mô tả rõ kế hoạch của Negan và định sẽ gửi cho Rick. Đúng lúc đó, Simon tới để báo cho Dwight biết rằng hắn cùng một vài thành viên khác đã sẵn sàng lật đổ Negan. Bị thúc giục tham gia cùng Simon, Dwight giả vờ đồng ý với lời mời của hắn và hẹn lát nữa sẽ gặp để bàn bạc. Khi họ gặp phải một bầy xác sống trên đường, trong lúc Daryl bận xử lý chúng, Eugene đã tự móc họng mình và nôn lên áo của Rosita, khiến cô bị mất cảnh giác và để Eugene chạy thoát. Sau đó, Daryl và Rosita lần theo dấu vết của Eugene và chạy qua một đống tro lớn. Khi họ đã đi mất, Eugene mới từ từ chui ra từ đám tro và chạy theo hướng ngược lại. Aaron vẫn đang vật vạ giữa rừng và chiến đấu lại những xác sống lại gần mình. Bụng đói và tình hình sức khỏe ngày một tệ, anh dần lịm đi. Đến khi tỉnh lại, Aaron bất ngờ nhìn thấy Cyndie cùng các cư dân Oceanside khác đang đứng xung quanh nhìn mình. Anh bèn thúc giục họ hãy tham gia vào cuộc chiến để có lại cuộc sống tự do như trước đây và ngừng trốn tránh thế giới bên ngoài. Dwight tới gặp Simon, Gregory, Gary và những thành viên The Saviors có ý định tạo phản khác ở sân sau căn cứ. Khi Simon tỏ nhã ý cho Dwight cơ hội là người kết liễu Negan, anh ấy bèn huýt sáo và được đáp lại bởi một tiếng huýt sáo khác gần đó. Negan bước ra từ chỗ nấp của mình và ra hiệu bằng tay. Ngay lập tức, hàng loạt tràng đạn xả ra và giết chết tất cả những kẻ định tạo phản, ngoại trừ Simon, Dwight và Gregory. Nhận ra mình bị bán đứng, Simon giận dữ lao về phía Dwight nhưng bị khống chế. Negan tiết lộ rằng mình còn đã biết thêm về một tội khác của Simon mà hắn chưa tự thừa nhận, đó chính là vụ thảm sát nhóm The Scavengers. Bất chấp âm mưu tạo phản của Simon, Negan vẫn sẽ cho hắn một cơ hội cuối, được đấu một trận sống-chết bằng tay không với mình để xem ai là người sẽ nắm quyền thủ lĩnh của The Saviors. Lát sau, vào bên trong khu nhà của The Sanctuary, tất cả người dân ở đây đứng thành một vòng tròn, tạo nên một võ đài bao quanh Negan và Simon. Ngay sau đó, Simon là người vung nắm đấm trước và khởi đầu trận đánh đầy căng thẳng. Tuy nhiên, sau một hồi, Negan là người kiểm soát được tình thế và đè Simon xuống đất. Vừa bóp cổ kẻ phản bội cho tới chết, Negan vừa tuyên bố rằng vì Simon, kể từ giờ hắn sẽ không tin tưởng ai nữa và phải giết chết tất cả người dân của liên quân đang ở Hilltop. Tranh thủ lúc tất cả mọi người đang mải chú ý vào trận đánh, Dwight kéo Gregory ra ngoài, đưa ông ta tấm bản đồ mình đã chuẩn bị trước đó và bảo Gregory mang nó về cho Rick. Về tới nơi, Gregory đưa tấm bản đồ cho Maggie và một lần nữa bị cô nhốt trở lại buồng giam. Maggie bèn chuyển lại tấm bản đồ cho Rick. Đi cùng Dwight trở về phòng anh ấy, Negan dành lời khen cho Dwight vì đã thông báo âm mưu đâm sau lưng của Simon cho mình và tuyên bố rằng kể từ giờ Dwight sẽ là cánh tay phải mới của hắn. Tuy nhiên, khi Dwight mở cửa phòng ra, anh bị sốc khi nhìn thấy Laura đang ngồi đợi bên trong. Negan mỉm cười và nói rằng sau khi đón được cô ấy trên đường về, hắn đã biết và suy ra hết tất cả về những hành động phản bội của Dwight, từ chuyện cung cấp thông tin về các tiền đồn cho tới việc cung cấp thời điểm tấn công hợp lý. Negan cũng đồng thời tiết lộ rằng tấm bản đồ mà Dwight gửi tới Rick sẽ chỉ là một kế hoạch giả của hắn và sẽ khiến nhóm Rick rơi vào bẫy của The Saviors. Tuy nhiên, hắn sẽ không giết Dwight ngay lúc này mà sẽ để anh lại cho mục đích sử dụng sau cùng. Quay trở lại nhà máy sản xuất đạn trong một tâm trạng phẫn nộ, Eugene được Regina báo tin rằng Negan đã trở lại và đang cần có đạn ngay trong ngày mai. Anh bèn yêu cầu cử thêm lính gác tới bảo vệ tiền đồn của mình và ra lệnh cho tất cả những người cùng nhóm phải đẩy nhanh tiến độ sản xuất để giúp The Saviors xóa sổ toàn bộ liên quân. Lát sau, một Simon trong tình trạng đã biến đổi thành xác sống được đem ra xích lại trước hàng rào của The Sanctuary. Qua bộ đàm, Michonne liên lạc với Negan và đọc cho hắn lá thư mà Carl để lại. Trong thư, Carl cũng bày tỏ nguyện vọng mong Negan dừng cuộc chiến lại, tìm cách chung sống trong hòa bình với bố mình và khởi đầu lại để đi đến một tương lai tốt đẹp hơn. Dù vẻ mặt lộ rõ vẻ u buồn trước những lời của cậu bé, Negan vẫn từ chối thỉnh cầu của Carl và bảo rằng đã quá muộn cho chuyện này. Hắn tuyên bố rằng mình sẽ khởi đầu lại bằng cách giết chết tất cả người dân của liên quân rồi dùng chân dẫm nát chiếc bộ đàm. Các diễn viên phụ khác *Briana Venskus vai Beatrice *Nicole Barré vai Kathy *Mimi Kirkland vai Rachel Ward *James Chen vai Kal *Peter Zimmerman vai Eduardo *Lindsley Register vai Laura *Mike Seal vai Gary *Traci Dinwiddie vai Regina *Chloe Aktas vai Tanya *Elyse Nicole DuFour vai Frankie *Aaron Farb vai Norris *Matt Mangum vai D.J. *Brooke Jaye Taylor vai Brooke *Gina Stewart vai Gina *José Michael Vazquez vai José *Scott Deckert vai John *Chloe & Sophie Garcia-Frizzi vai Judith Grimes *Scarlett & Sophia vai Gracie *Tyshon Freeman vai Thành viên The Saviors Cái chết trong tập *Gary *Simon *12 thành viên khác của The Saviors Đánh giá Tập phim nhận được phản hồi tích cực từ giới phê bình, với 85% trong số 26 bài đánh giá được tổng hợp trên trang Rotten Tomatoes là theo hướng tích cực. Rodney Ho từ nhật báo Atlanta Journal-Constitution nhận xét: "Tập phim tuần này của The Walking Dead đã mang đến rất nhiều sự trở mặt, phản bội và những thủ đoạn đầy mưu mô, chủ yếu là ở bên phe The Saviors. Những tập phim gần cuối này khá là hấp dẫn, có khá nhiều tình tiết mà tôi không đoán trước được sẽ xảy ra". Diễn xuất của Steven Ogg (Simon) trong tập cũng là một điểm sáng được đánh giá cao. Bên lề *Tên của tập – “Worth” đến từ lời của Carl trong bức thư cậu để lại cho Rick: "We don't have to forget what happened, but you can make it so that it won't happen again, that nobody has to live this way, that every life is '''worth' something"'' (Tạm dịch: "Chúng ta không cần phải quên đi điều đã xảy ra, nhưng bố có thể tìm cách để làm cho nó không tái diễn nữa, để không ai phải sống như thế này, để mọi sinh mạng đều '''có giá trị' nào đó"''). *Tên của Chandler Riggs (Carl Grimes) quay trở lại đoạn intro đầu tập này do trong tập có sử dụng giọng nói của nam diễn viên trong cảnh Rick đọc bức thư của Carl. **Để nhập tâm hơn trong cảnh đọc bức thư cuối cùng của con trai, Andrew Lincoln (Rick) đã đeo tai nghe để lắng nghe giọng Chandler Riggs đọc bức thư. *Tập phim này có thời lượng phát sóng trên truyền hình là 75 phút (bao gồm cả quảng cáo), dài hơn so với một tập thông thường có độ dài 60 phút. *Tập phim đánh dấu lần xuất hiện thứ 75 trong toàn bộ series của Lauren Cohan (Maggie Rhee). *Đây là tập phim đầu tiên kể từ sau tập "Four Walls And A Roof" (Phần 5) có cái chết của một nhân vật chính mà không phải là vào một tập mở đầu mùa, kết thúc nửa đầu, mở đầu nửa sau hay kết thúc mùa. *Eugene đã chẩn đoán việc nhiễm trùng của cha xứ Gabriel do bôi máu xác sống khắp người là một dạng của cúm hoặc nhiễm khuẩn nấm cryptococcosis, với các triệu chứng như: sốt, mệt mỏi, đau đầu, chóng mặt và mờ mắt. Cũng theo như Eugene, nếu việc nhiễm trùng là lây lan qua đường máu thì Gabriel đã có thể chết từ rất lâu rồi. *Trong cảnh Aaron ở giữa rừng và đặt một chiếc máng hứng nước mưa ở giữa hai cái cây. Một trong hai cái cây đó thật, và cái còn lại do tổ kỹ xảo tạo ra dựa trên hiệu ứng phông nền xanh. *Chiếc bộ đàm của Negan đã được tổ đạo cụ xử lý từ trước sao cho khi bị hắn dẫm vào, nó sẽ lập tức tách thành hai nửa. *Tập phim tiết lộ rằng Laura là người được Negan đưa về The Sanctuary trong tập trước đó. *Tập phim tiết lộ rằng Simon chịu trách nhiệm cho việc tàn sát hết tất cả các cư dân nam của cộng đồng Oceanside. *Bản đồ mà Dwight nhờ Gregory chuyển tới cho liên quân ở Hilltop đã cho thấy có thể có ít nhất 110 thành viên của The Saviors còn sống ở thời điểm của tập này, trong đó: **Negan cùng với 10 thành viên khác được ký hiệu là dấu X, 9 nhóm khác với mỗi nhóm 11 người được ký hiệu là hình tròn. **Số thành viên The Saviors ở lại canh gác căn cứ và số công nhân bên trong The Sanctuary không được đề cập tới. **Tuy nhiên, những số liệu trên không còn hoặc có thể không thực sự chính xác, vì đây chỉ là một kế hoạch giả mà Negan đưa ra để gài bẫy Dwight. ***Trong trường hợp những số liệu trên là đúng, sau tập này, Negan đã tự giết 14 thành viên The Saviors của mình (Simon, Gary cùng 12 tên khác) và tha mạng cho 1 kẻ phản bội (Dwight). Điều đó đồng nghĩa với việc sẽ chỉ còn ít nhất 97 thành viên The Saviors còn sống. *Tập phim có một số lời nói/chi tiết gợi nhắc về các sự kiện trong các tập trước đây: **Cảnh Negan bắt Simon quỳ gối giống với cảnh Simon bắt Gregory phải quỳ gối trong tập "Go Getters" (Phần 7). **Gregrory và Simon đã cùng uống rượu tequila và bàn bạc, tương tự như sự kiện trong tập "The Other Side" (Phần 7). **Cảnh đánh nhau giữa Simon và Negan làm gợi nhớ lại đến mâu thuẫn giữa Rick và Shane trong Phần 2, với một số điểm tương đồng như: ***Cả Simon và Shane đều là những cánh tay phải muốn giết thủ lĩnh nhóm của mình để nắm lấy quyền chỉ huy. ***Cả Rick và Negan đều kết liễu đối thủ của mình trong lúc cả hai đều đang mất bình tĩnh. ***Cả Shane và Simon đều chết trong tập phim áp chót của mùa phim. ***Cả Shane và Simon đều hóa thành thành xác sống sau khi chết. **Cảnh đánh nhau giữa Simon và Negan cũng gợi lại cảnh đánh nhau giữa The Governor và Merle Dixon trong tập "This Sorrowful Life", với một số điểm tương đồng như: ***Cả Simon và Merle đều là những cánh tay phải muốn giết thủ lĩnh của mình. ***Cả Simon và Merle đều bị bóp cổ bởi đối thủ trước khi chết. ***Cả Simon và Merle đều chết trong tập phim áp chót của mùa phim. ***Cả Simon và Merle đều hóa thành thành xác sống sau khi chết. **Cái chết của Simon cũng có sự tương đồng với cái chết của Richard, với một số điểm tương đồng như: ***Cả Simon và Richard đều gây ra lỗi khiến người khác thiệt mạng, dù hành động của Richard không phải là chủ ý để gây ra hậu quả sau đó là cái chết của Benjamin, còn Simon cố tình tàn sát các thành viên The Scavengers. ***Cả Simon và Richard đều che giấu hành động của mình cho đến khi bị phát hiện sau đó. ***Cả Simon và Richard đều bị giết bởi những người từng có mối quan hệ tốt đẹp với mình. ***Cả Simon và Richard đều bị bóp cổ tới chết. Lỗi phim *Dù đã bị Rick châm lửa trong tập "The Key" trước đó, cây gậy Lucille hoàn toàn không có dấu hiệu nào từ sự việc đó khi xuất hiện trong tập này.